The invention relates to wireless communication protocols, and more particularly to management of communications in a hierarchical wireless Local Area Network system in which the orthogonality between network elements is imperfect.
Heretofore, it has not been recognized how important visibility into all layers of the network protocol is to optimization of network manageability and user performance in wireless LANs (WLANs). Unlike centrally-managed cellular wireless systems, known WLAN solutions use distributed access points to act as bridges between the wired infrastructure and the wireless clients, removing all physical and wireless media access protocol information from the protocol frames that are, passed onto the infrastructure network This results in uncoordinated handoffs of wireless clients moving between access points. An uncoordinated system of access points makes it difficult to manage a large number of access points, because there is no point of coordination. For example, known prior art hierarchical wireless network systems such as conventional 802.11 systems provide the initial handshaking access authentication and access association at a remote node without attention to overall network loading and signal quality.
This type of distributed architecture creates many problems affecting network management mobility, and performance. Since each wireless LAN access point is a separate managed device, distributed architecture in general introduces many new managed elements in the network without sufficient attention to their global effects. Since the access points act in their own self-interest and are not aware of the actions taken by surrounding access points, they handle mobility, (e.g., handoff actions) as a local event, which significantly increases latency.
What is needed is an architecture with sufficient versatility to optimize network management and performance of a relatively autonomously-managed WLAN.